The present disclosure relates, in general, to a media storage system and method and, more particularly, to such a system and method for storing objects, such as entertainment and/or computer media.
The dramatic increase in the amount of entertainment and computer media now available, such as CD ROMs, compact discs, video tapes, video discs, and computer discs such as ZIP.TM. discs, floppy discs, JAZ.TM. discs, etc. causes a corresponding increase in storage requirements for the media. Although relative large storage systems, such as hutches, cabinets, armoires, and the like are available for both an office and a home environment, they are less than completely satisfactory for storing this type of media. For example, most people prefer not to store their media on an exposed shelf of the cabinet but rather in a drawer, or the like, so that they are out of sight when not in use. Also, the capacity and dimensions of cabinet drawers are often not compatible with storing a relatively large quantity of media of the above type. Further, even if the media is stored on a shelf, and the shelf has a depth that would accommodate two or more rows of the media, it is difficult to access the media on one of the back rows.
Therefore, what is needed is a storage system and a method for storing entertainment and/or computer media in a cabinet, or the like, according to which the media is normally not exposed and yet is easily accessible.